narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Pain vs. Kakashi
Synopsis Kakashi engages in combat against the Deva Path, attempting to strike it with his Lightning Cutter. Using his Rinnegan, Pain is able to disrupt Kakashi, who loses focus and is thus unable to strike Pain. Using the Deva Path's Shinra Tensei ability, Pain repels Kakashi, causing an explosion. Amidst the rubble, Kakashi emerges, and proceeds to use his Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang to attack the Deva Path, although the attack is blocked by the arrival of the Asura Path. Using his Banshō Ten'in technique, Pain pulls Kakashi towards the Asura Path's blade, impaling him and seemingly killing him. The impaled Kakashi turns out to be none other than a Lightning Release shadow clone, while the real Kakashi surfaces from the rubble. He is joined by reinforcements, consisting of Chōji, Chōza and Shitō Akimichi of the Akimichi clan, as well as three other shinobi. Chōji and Chōza use their Partial Multi-Size Technique to crush the Asura Path as the other three attempt to take out the Deva Path, only for Pain to use its Shinra Tensei to repel and subsequently kill them. Kakashi realises that the Deva Path has a recharge period of five seconds between attacks, and decides to take advantage of the interval by attempting to kill Pain with his Lightning Cutter, only for the Asura Path, who is still able to move, to shield the Deva Path with its body. Wanting to take advantage of the interval once more, Kakashi throws a chain underground and uses his Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique to attack Pain, but the Deva Path counters with Shinra Tensei to repel Kakashi. Kakashi uses the chain to bind Pain while Chōji and Chōza use their Double Human Bullet Tank to crush the Deva Path. However, Pain manages to repel both Akimichi clan members, with Chōza shielding Chōji with his body. Discerning that the trapped Kakashi is not a shadow clone, Pain's Deva Path uses a nail from a wooden board and fires it at Kakashi's head, seemingly killing him. The Deva Path then leaves, unaware that Chōji is still alive. Chōji notices his father's body and cries, mourning his father's death. Kakashi, who is barely alive, orders Chōji to mourn later and to take the opportunity to report the Deva Path's abilities to Tsunade, who is channeling her chakra along with Katsuyu in order to heal the wounded. As Chōji runs, the Asura Path, who is still alive, fires a missile at him, intending to kill him. Kakashi depletes his remaining chakra to activate his Mangekyō Sharingan, using its Kamui ability to warp the missile away; the Asura Path realises that Kakashi had used Kamui to warp away the nail that was fired at him earlier. Kakashi then dies from his wounds and lack of chakra, eager to see Obito, Rin and Minato in the afterlife, although he ends up encountering his father, who asks Kakashi to share his tale. Katsuyu reports to Tsunade that Kakashi has died, causing Tsunade to temporarily stop her technique so she could vent her anger and frustration out. As Chōji delivers the Deva Path's profile and abilities, Tsunade thanks him and tells him that Chōza is still alive, and to bring him to the hospital. Chōji asks if Kakashi is alive as well, only for Tsunade to walk away. Trivia *Ino is missing her elbow warmers in one scene. Credits es:Pain vs. Kakashi